Les enfants de la nuit
by Phebe83a
Summary: Quand Saori et Camus se découvrent frère et sœur avec une mère hors du commun. Camus soupire après l'amante de sa mère et succombe au charme de la deuxième personnalité de la dame.
1. Chapter 1

Camus regardait sans vraiment les voir les grands temples blancs de l'Olympe, il faisait beau, l'air était doux

Résumé : je débute à la suite de l'épistolière. Donc les olympiens ont vaincu le grand méchant Prométhée et touts les dieux félons. Saori et Camus ont lu les mémoires d' Athéna (mon journal) ils ont découvert que Athéna est leur mère.

Couple : à vernir

Les enfants de la nuit

Camus regardait sans vraiment les voir les grands temples blancs de l'Olympe, il faisait beau, l'air était doux. Mais comment en aurait il put être autrement dans le domaine des dieux. Il pensait voir Cassy mais il avait entraperçu Athéna entre les colonnes. Athéna, tout lui semblait si confus.

Sa mère ? La déesse brune, cette chipie casse cou à qui il aurait à peine donné son age. Oui il avait lu le journal que Saorie lui avait donné. Il regretta un instant avant quand tout semblait si simple. Il était un chevalier, son devoir était de la protéger. Il y avait les lettres de Cassy, son disciple Hyoga et Milo.

Il pensait être orphelin. Finalement il l'était quand même un peu, deux mères et un père ça semblait énorme, dont deux décédés. Il y avait Cassy aussi qui était une déesse, pourtant il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle.

Cassy avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre, Athéna aussi d'ailleurs. Le regard parfois si triste de sa nouvelle mère quand elle regardait Cassy ressemblait presque à un aveu. Et celui de la française était perdu au loin, un regard neutre mais au combien éteint.

Il soupira, elles voulaient mourir toutes les deux, mais elles étaient en vies. Athéna semblait malgré tout heureuse de les avoir tout les deux, lui et sa sœur. Ca ressemblait à une mauvaise blague Saorie sa sœur. Cassy elle restait des heures entières le regard dans le vague, coupée du monde. Hadès la surveillait de loin avec un sourire désolé.

Il en pinçait pour l'amante de sa mère, il sourit en pensant ça, après tout les discours qu'il avait fait à Hyoga. Il faisait guère mieux. Ses pas l'avaient amené une fois de plus vers le temple de la française, il vit au loin sa mère avec Poséidon.

Il se faufila dans le temple explorant les pièces les une après les autres, il fini par la trouver dans la chambre. Les voiles diaphanes du lit lui masquaient la jeune personne, d'où il se tenait il voyait le bas de sa robe blanche brodée d'argent et ses chevilles. Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, elle dormait. Son regard erra sur le corps divin qui ne gardait aucune trace de la guerre. Elle était si belle ainsi, les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échappées un souffle léger et régulier au même rythme que sa poitrine qui se soulevait.

Il contourna le lit s'assit sur le rebord opposé. Il se demanda comment avec se qu'il avait vécu il ne s'était jamais rien passé de sérieux entre eux. Il s'allongea doucement sur la couche, son visage était si prés et si loin à la fois, il se releva un peu sur un coude. Approcha son visage du sien à quelques centimètres, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Troublé il se rallongea à coté se plongeant dans la contemplation du plafond.

Il lui sembla entendre un petit rire.

« Enfin Camus »

Il examina le coin de jardin où il se trouvait, cherchant qui lui parlait. Il découvrit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, elle avait un teint de porcelaine qui tranchait avec ses yeux noisette et sa chevelure. Elle portait une robe printanière blanche avec une fleur rose dans les cheveux.

Aurore - « Camus ? »

Camus - « Aurore ? »

En riant elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Aurore - « Je commençais à désespérer, je t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres »

Camus - « Aurore. »

Aurore - « Quoi je te ne plais pas ? »

Camus - « Non c'est pas… »

Aurore - « Alors ? On peut aller ailleurs si tu n'aimes pas le jardin »

La jeune fille se colla un peu plus à lui et appuya sa joue sous son torse. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait très chaud tout à coup. Il baissa la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noisette. Elle lui sembla encore plus belle, il se souvenait de la petite fille apeurée. Mais c'était une jeune fille, elle ressemblait à Cassy en plus jeune plus joyeuse. Aurore choisi cet instant pour relever la tête, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle du chevalier médusé.

Camus - « Aurore… »

Aurore - « Je te plais pas ? »

Aurore ravala un sanglot pendant qu'il balbutiait confusément qu'elle lui plaisait trop. Avant qu'il ai réussit à faire une phrase cohérente elle s'était jeter à son cou. Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baisées.

Il enlaça sa taille, frémit en sentant sa poitrine ronde contre son torse. Quand elle mit fin au baissé, il captura sa bouche amoureusement. Sa langue caressa celle d'aurore. Il s'éloigna enfin les pensées confuses son cœur battait trop vite, comme celui de la jeune fille aux joues rougies. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus lumineux.

Aurore - « Viens on va par là »

Camus -Par où ?

Il l'avait perdu de vue, quelque chose clochait. Il regarda sa manche surpris de voir qu'il portait une veste, non un costume blanc. A sa droite une grande vitre de véranda faisait miroir lui renvoyant son image.

Le reflet confirma le costume blanc assorti d'une chemise de soie ciel, il portait une rose blanche en pochette. Son esprit mit bout à bout tous ce qui pouvais se passer quand Aurore apparue avec une grande robe blanche façon princesse et une courte traîne sur ses talons. Une petite chapelle semblait perdue derrière les arbustes fleuris qui mangeaient sa façade.

Aurore - « Tu viens Camus ? »

Camus - « Aurore c'est un peu précipité. »

Aurore - « Ici c'est mon monde, pourquoi précipité ? Dis moi seulement que tu m'aimes ou que tu aimes Cassy. Je te demande pas de le penser »

Camus - « Aurore »

Un instant il eut l'impression de voir la petite fille, sa gorge se sera en voyant ses larmes.

Aurore - « Pardon, Aurore, bien Sûr que je t'aime »

Aurore - « Camus »

Camus - « Alors on y va ? »

Aurore - « Tu veux bien ? »

Camus - « Allons nous marier »

Aurore - Camus Je t'aimes

La jeune fille se recolla à lui et il l'embrassa. Puis tendrement enlacé il gagnèrent la chapelle, la petite porte de bois s'ouvrit devant eux. Les quelques bancs de bois s'ornaient de rubans et de fleurs blanches comme tout l'édifice la lumière colorée tombait des vitraux faisant un chemin multicolore jusqu'à l hôtel.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le fond un vieux curé binoclard ouvrit son livre pour un rapide monologue incompréhensible. Il s'entendit juste répondre je t'aime Aurore et un vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Il embrassa passionnément Aurore, chercha l'homme du regard ils étaient seuls.

Aurore - Attends Camus on a oublié quelque chose.

Camus -Quoi ?

Aurore - Les alliances, pour que tu penses à moi

Camus - A quoi je pensais, elles représentent nos sentiments, j'espère que tu la porteras toujours.

Aurore - Et moi qu'elle sera le gage de notre amour.

Camus - On fait quoi maintenant ?

Aurore - Ce que font tout les mariés.

Les joues de Camus passèrent au vermillon.

Camus - ?

Aurore - Y a notre repas de noce qui nous attends sous les noisetiers regarde, leur branche font presque comme une cabane.

Le verseau poussa un soupir rasséréné, à quoi il avait pensé. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, c'est pas l'innocente Aurore qui allait penser à une chose pareille. Dans les contes de Disney c'est jutes des bisous.

Aurore - Viens regarde y a tout ce qu'il faut, tu allumes le bougeoir si il te plait ?

Camus - Oui voila mon amour.

Ils profitèrent du repas, des montagnes de gâteau qu'aurore adoraient, du vin pétillant à la couleur d'or. Il s'amusa quelque fois à glisser un morceau de ci ou de ça dans la bouche de sa compagne. Elle souriait visiblement comblée. Quand ils eurent fini bras dessus bras dessous ils quittèrent ce coin de jardin, ils empruntèrent une allée bétonnée bordée d'arbre et d'arbustes quand Camus S'arrêta. Le regard d'Aurore suivit le sien et se fit plus grave.

Camus - C'est …

Aurore - Non n'y va pas.

Plus loin dans un recoin sombre une fille était assise parterre ses genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, son visage était caché mais un léger tremblement agitait ses épaules.

Camus - C'est Cassy.

Aurore - Non je t'en pris !

Camus - Pourquoi est elle ici ? Pourquoi pleure t'elle, c'est ? Une tombe ?

Aurore - Si il te plait tu ne peut rien pour elle.

Camus - Mais…

Aurore - C'est juste une intuition mais elle veut voir personne, ce n'est pas le bon jour.

Camus - Personne.

Aurore - Soit pas triste, aujourd'hui t'es à moi. Et il nous reste notre nuit de noce.

Camus - Aurore !

Aurore - Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

Camus - Aurore…

Aurore - Embrasse moi béta, me dit pas que tu n'y a pas pensé.

Camus -Si

Aurore - Alors on y va ?

Camus - Je peux choisir le lieu ?

Aurore - Si tu veux, t'as une idée ?

Camus - Non…

Aurore éclata de rire, le vent joua dans les branchages qui dévoilèrent un petit château tout droit sortit d'un conte.

Aurore - Y a toujours un beau château pour les princesses

Camus - Et t'es une princesse.

Aurore - Un baisé mon aimé soupira t'elle.

Camus posa ses lèvres sur celle tendues d'Aurore, il referma ses bras sur elle et la souleva. Il fit attention de ne pas trébucher sur la robe blanche, poussa au hasard la porte et déboucha par magie sur une chambre. Il déposa la jeune fille au centre du lit, effleura tendrement sa joue avant de l'embrasser encore. D'un geste leste elle se plaça sur lui, ses doigts défirent la cravate et la chemise, ses dents jouaient sur le lobe de son oreille. Enfin ses mains glissèrent dans le pantalon.

Athéna regarda son oncle partir vers son domaine, elle s'étira comme un chat tout laissant son esprit vagabonder. La grande guerre était fini, plus de combat plus de fuite, plus besoin de regarder perpétuellement pardessus son épaule à la recherche d'un ennemis. Plus de 1000 ans qu'elle connaissait que ça et aujourd'hui…

Pourtant elle avait réussi, mais cela ne changeait rien à cette impression de vide. Elle avait sauvé ses enfants, sa chevalerie et sa famille. Sa famille, elle s'en sentait amère. Quelle famille ? Son fils et sa fille qui ne la connaissaient pas. Comment leur en vouloir ils venaient d'apprendre qu'il avait une mère. Une mère qui semblait à peine plus âgé qu'eux. C'était à rire ou à en pleurer.

C'est vrai que comme adulte responsable ça ne collait pas à sa personnalité. Elle leurs avait assez prouvé au domaine. Mais à quoi bon être une déesse si c'est pour passer son éternité à s'ennuyer. Elle revit la tête de son pope et de ses chevaliers après le cas du musée d'Athènes et fut prise d'un fou rire.

Non elle était comme ça avec sa soif de vivre, ses multiples amants et ses frasques. Mais qu'avait elle put faire pour avoir des enfants si sages.

Elle essuya ses larmes de rire du revers de la main. Qu'il lui manquait se compagnon avec qui elle partageait tout. L'olympe était morne à coté de la vie qu'elle avait menée en bas. Son chez elle, ça faisait bien long temps que ce n'était plus la montagne sacré. Non chez elle s'a lui évoquait les falaise abrupte et les mur de pierre sombre de sa forteresse. Ici l'air était fade, là bas le parfum de la nuit grisait ses sens.

Elle avait envie de rentrer, un espoir fou traversa son cœur en pensant à son foyer. Pourquoi ne pas partir quelque jour avec Saori et Camus.

Le verseau ouvrit lentement les yeux, ou était t'il ? D'un geste encore endormi il repoussa en arrière ses mèches marines. A coté le lit était vide, il détailla le temple qu'il reconnu en même temps que des brides de souvenir de son rêve lui revenait. Inconsciemment il regarda sa main l'espace d'une seconde l'anneau que lui avait donné aurores sembla y briller, alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se leva mit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure et sorti de l'édifice.

Avec la lumière, il relégua ses souvenirs dans un coin. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser de question que Saori accourait vers lui.

Saori – Camus ?

Camus – Oui ?

Saori – Excuse moi. Je suis essoufflé, je t'ai cherché partout.

Camus – Y a un problème ?

Saori – C'est…

Camus – Le sanctuaire ? Hyoga ?

Saori – Non… Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle…

Camus – Oui

La jeune fille attendit un peu d'être en état de parler.

Saori – C'est Maman, elle nous propose d'aller passer quelques jours chez elle.

Camus – Dans le petit appartement d'Athènes ?

Saori – Non j'ai pas impression. Tu sais dans son journal elle parle d'un vieux château.

Camus – heu oui quelque part vers la Roumanie.

Saori – Tu crois qu'il y a des fantômes ?

Camus – C'est juste un château isolé non ?

Saori – J'ai trop peur !!

Camus – Peur ?

Saori – Mais t'as vraiment lu son journal ?

Camus – Oui, j'ai plus eut l'impression de lire une nouvelle fantastique.

Saori – Et si c'est vrai ! Y a vraiment eut des vampires et y en peut être encore et des fantômes, des loups et plein de choses louches !!

Camus – Tu y crois vraiment ? Et si Poséidon quand il nous a remit le journal c'était trompé ?

Saori – Trompé avec quoi ?

Camus – Je ne sais pas le manuscrit d'un roman à publier ?

Saori – Tu crois.

Camus – de toute façon les fantômes et les vampires ça n'existe pas.

Saori – On peu pas dire non à maman ?

Camus – Pour quelques jours de vacances elle risque de ne pas aimer. Au pire c'est une bâtisse délabrée.

Saori – Athéna vivre dans un taudis ? T'es pas bien elle a refait tout le sanctuaire en le traitant de ruine.

Camus – On verra bien, maman ça ne te gêne pas toi ?

Saori – C'est plutôt super non, j'ai jamais eut de mère.

Camus – C'est juste étrange, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

Saori – T'es bête c'est super on va peut être avoir une vrais famille fêter noël, faire des photos et souffler des bougies pour les anniversaires.

Camus – Tu parles déjà d'une famille modèle.

Saori – Je vais faire ma valise.

Camus – Oui à plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : bof presque tout public

Histoire : Famille compliquée

Genre : Au secours on est tombé c'est quoi ça ?

--

Les enfants de la nuit 2

Athéna regardait une fois de plus vers la terre, elle attendait ses enfants partis faire leurs valises. Elle avait déjà prévenue la vieille Nina qu'elle rentrait au château avec la descendance. Elle entendait d'ici le remue-ménage qu'il y avait dans les murs de pierres millénaires. Un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela que Catherine ne serait pas avec eux. Catherine la mère biologique de Camus. Justement son fils arrivait, leur camus, leur bébé, bébé, oui 20 ans c'est quoi pour un être millénaire. Elle sourit en regardant le simple sac de voyage qu'il avait emporté.

Athéna – T'es en avance ta sœur en a encore au moins pour une heure.

Camus – Non elle arrive

Saori – Bien sûr ce tyran n'a pas arrêté de me bousculer.

Athéna – Camus

Saori – Maman il va y avoir du monde j'ai pas dû prendre assez de vêtements.

Athéna – Tu auras tout le nécessaire au château, ça fait si longtemps tous doivent être sur le pied de guerre.

Saori – Mon dieu !

Athéna – tout ira bien,

Camus – Il y a beaucoup de monde qui nous attend ?

Athéna – Et bien Nina que tu connais déjà, elle doit être occupée a courir de partout, elle est folle de joie. Et puis touts les domestiques.

Saori – ouf, pas de réception officielle ?

Athéna – Non

Saori – Mais on va pas s'ennuyer ? Il fait pas trop froid ?

Camus – Il pleut pas trop ?

Athéna – Mais vous pensez aller où tout les deux ? C'est chez moi vous imaginez pas une ruine glacée avec un toit qui fuit ?

Un ange passa

Athéna – J'y crois pas. Enfin venez ici que je vous téléporte.

Le petit groupe disparut dans une brume dorée pour réapparaître dans une pièce de pierres décorée de tapisseries et de vieux meubles sculptés. Une femme blonde, une adolescente plutôt se jeta sur eux.

Nina – Saori, ho que t'es belle petite princesse, mon trésor comme t'as grandi.

Athéna – bonsoir Nina

Nina – Bonsoir Athéna, j'en reviens pas, ils ont tant changés ! Tu sais j'aurais jamais imaginé les revoir. Comme leur père serait fier ! Sa descendance ! Les petits des démons, je vais mourir de joie.

Athéna – Nina tu peux pas mourir.

Nina – Je l'avais oublié…

Athéna – Saori je te présente Nina la dernière épouse du prince Vald votre père. La dernière fois que l'as vu tu avais à peine un jour.

Nina – C'était il y a plus de deux cents ans.

Saori – vous êtes si vieille !

Athéna – Les immortels ne vieillissent pas.

Saori – Pardon, enchanté Nina.

Nina – Moi aussi et toi mon Camus ça fait long temps aussi 15 ans déjà.

Camus – Enchanté.

Nina – c'est vrais ta mémoire avait été effacé, il va te falloir un peu temps pour te souvenir.

Camus – Oui

Nina – Et si vous alliez vous installer dans vos chambres, je dois passer aux cuisines voir ou ils en sont.

Saori et Camus ramassèrent leurs bagages et sortirent ensemble de la pièce. Nina disparaissait au fond d'un couloir.

Le verseau partit tranquillement par une autre coursive monta un escalier, gagna un couloir plus large et fini par pousser une porte sans dire un mot. Il s'arrêta au milieux d'une grande pièce où trônait un lit à ciel bleu nuit, une grande cheminé occupait un mur, une antique bibliothèque l'angle prés des fenêtre. Un bureau, un coffre et un immense téléviseur dernier cri achevait de meubler le lieu.

Saori – Je rêve ? T'as trouvé par hasard.

La déesse adossée au chambranle de la porte regardait les deux enfants.

Athéna – Non c'est sa chambre et elle l'est toujours moins les jouet que j'ai rangé.

Saori –Ha ? Camus avait des jouets.

Athéna - Des tonnes. Viens laisse ton frère s'installer. Pour toi c'est en face.

Elle désigna une porte à la jeune fille et repartie seule un peu plus loin.

La petite princesse étouffa un cri de surprise en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle lui sembla sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. Une chambre comme elle en avait rêvé dans un style romantique avec du blanc et du rose partout.

Athéna seule regagna ses appartements privés son regard se fixa sur un portrait, mais son esprit lui était ailleurs. Elle serait resté peut être plusieurs heures ainsi. Si Nina n'était pas venu la sortir de ses pensées.

Nina – Pallas ! Ca fait une heure que je te parle.

Athèna – Pardon tu disais ?

Nina – Je disais que le repas est servi et qu'on attend le chef de famille.

Athéna – Désolé.

Comme un automate la brune partit à la salle à manger, elle se dirigea vers le siége qui faisait dos à la cheminée. Saorie attendais à sa droite ne sachant si elle devait s'asseoir son frère prés d'elle. Nina elle s'avança à la gauche de la déesse. Des serveurs passèrent poser des assiettes.

Camus avait entamé son entrée et Saori semblait attendre quelque chose pour commencer son repas.

Saori – Maman ? Ils ont oublié l'assiette de Nina.

Nina – Je ne mange jamais.

Saori – Hein ? C'est un régime ?

La blonde Nina se mit à rire.

Nina – Je suis un vampire.

Athèna – C'est normal, c'est pour cela que la cuisine marche presque exclusivement pour les serviteurs.

Nina – Camus tu devrais finir ton assiette. Athéna si tu n'as pas d'objection j'aimerais qu'on aille au village tu sais il y a une fête moyenâgeuse et le maire comme toujours t'as cordialement invité.

Athéna – A oui comme tout les ans en été. Non tu as raison.

Nina – J'ai fait déposer des vêtements dans les chambres des enfants. Tu viendras ?

Athéna – Mais oui, tu as trouvé une robe pour Saori ?

Nina – J'ai cherché dans les miennes, les tiennes font un peu trop dame.

Athèna – J'ai toujours été plus vieille que toi… Si vous avez fini Il est plus que temps de se préparer. Nina tu peux aider Saori à s'habiller ? J'ai quelques détails à voir !

Nina - Toi tu prépares quelque chose.

Athéna - Tu verras bien.

Chacun quitta la pièce, la brune elle descendit au commun puis au poste de garde. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Et elle remonta en trombe dans ses appartements pour changer de tenue. Elle choisit une robe pourpre et noir brodé d'or, la passa, coiffa sa longue chevelure devant son miroir. Elle opta pour une tiare d'or et une vieille ceinture de soie à la quelle elle passa son épée. Après un dernier coup d'œil satisfait elle choisit quelques bijoux et gagna le couloir.

Athéna – Saori tu es prête ?

La jeune fille sortie radieuse en faisant tourner sa robe bleu clair.

Athéna – T'es sublime. Camus ?

Camus – J'arrive

Saori – Pour une fois que c'est pas moi la retardataire

Athéna – J'entre.

Elle sourie en voyant sont fils se battre contre une épée aux blason de la famille. Sinon le reste ça allait que ce soit la chemise blanche ample, le pantalon noir contemporain et une sorte de veste sans manche en tissus bleu nuit visiblement tout droit sortit des doigts de la couturière.

Athéna – Viens ici, Nina a eut une drôle d'idée de te donner une arme. Elle va t'encombrer plus qu'autre chose. C'est bien mieux sans.

Nina – Tout le monde est prêt ?

Atèna – Oui, on passe par la grande entrée.

Nina – Quelle mouche te pique ? Enfin. Au moins vous serez pas enfermé tout les deux. Votre mère se fait vieille elle a pas pensé que vous avez besoin de compagnie.

Un claquement lugubre se fit entendre pendant qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier d'honneur. Des hommes de garde coururent faire une haie d'honneur de chaque coté du passage.

« Altesse nous somme à vos ordres »

Athéna – Merci Warik

« Les chevaux et votre escorte vous attendent »

Athéna – Parfait.

Nina – Je l'aurais parié !

Athéna – Ne faisons pas attendre la garde. Saorie on va t'aider à monter en selle.

Saori – Je sais monter…

Athéna – En robe ?

Saori – non

Athéna – On va vous aider.

La brune qui avait atteint l'esplanade devant l'entrée s'avança vers sa monture prit les rêne et grimpa en amazone suivie de Nina moins habile. Un gaillard d'une cinquantaine d'année souleva la japonaise pour la poser sur sa monture tandis que Camus lui montait à califourchon sur la sienne.

La petite troupe composée des trois dames, du jeune homme et d'une garde de 15 personnes s'élança sur la route depuis long temps goudronnée. Ils arrivèrent au village sous les cris de joie des fêtards. Le groupe continua jusqu'à la place de la mairie où devant un maire radieux de ce charmant spectacle accueilli ses ôtes. Ils laissèrent leurs montures et une partie des gardes se volatilisèrent pendant que l'élus les dirigeait vers le buffet de boisson et la zone de danse.

Nina – Voila qui est parfait pour les petits

Maire – A la jeunesse, faut qu'elle s'amuse !

Athéna sourit en sentant que ses mots lui étaient pas adressé. Le château et ses habitants étaient un mythe sans age. La seule vrai certitude pour cet homme c'était qu'il pouvais compter sur le soutient de ses gens étranges.

Saori se trouva être rapidement le point de mire de bien des jeunes messieurs tandis que d'autre tentait leur chance vers la blonde. La brune tenant une discussion semblant for sérieuse avec le notable. Camus de son coté était la proie des œillades assassines des dames du bourg.

Nina – Allons les jeunes allons meubler notre solitude.

Saori – Elle dit quoi ?

Sous touts ces regards le frère et la sœur c'étaient rapproché faisant front commun.

Nina - Vous avez un souci ? Regarde celle-ci Camus n'est elle pas mignonne ? et cette autre ? Saori Regarde le beau gosse là, le blond ? Mais vous avez quoi.

Saori voyant les messieurs se rapprocher entraîna Camus vers la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent une première fois ensemble sentant les regards pesants sur leur dos. Puis une deuxième danse, puis une troisième.

Nina réapparut avec des verres et un serveur.

Nina – fallait le dire que vous aviez envie de rester ensemble, l'inceste n'a rien de choquant chez nous.

Camus et Saori passèrent par toutes les couleurs possibles incapables de dire quoique ce soit pour leur défense. Un jeune homme en profita pour inviter Saori qui ne savait comment s'en défaire. Camus lui se retrouva cerné par des jeunes demoiselles, dont une arriva à se l'approprier.

La fille se collait au pauvre verseau alors que le cavalier de saori se faisait entreprenant. Nina elle avait capturé dans ses filets un brun plutôt musclé. Pendant qu'Athéna elle faisait rougir un délicieux blondinet. Un cris effrayé et choqué échappa à la japonaise, en l'espace d'une seconde la divine mère de famille avait saisit l'importun et l'avait renvoyé ailleurs d'une poigne de fer.

Athéna – Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et ton frère qui se fait draguer et n'arrive pas à s'en dépêtrer.

Nina – Ils sont jeune, ils vont pas se contenter de coucher ensemble tout les soirs faut un peu de fantaisie.

La pauvre Athéna faillit s'étouffer de rire.

Athéna - Nina rappelle moi de te parler au château.

La déesse encore à moitié écroulée de rire partit quérir son fils et dispersa la nuée de donzelle d'un regard sévère.

Le reste de la soirée c'était déroulé vers les officiels. Quand ils rentrèrent les deux enfants allèrent s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Camus se fit couler un bain et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Saori épuisée se jeta sur son lit. Elle avisa une peluche l'attrapa et la serra longuement contre elle.


End file.
